Ramen
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Sasunaru. Sasuke's broke. I need a job. What happens when pretty boys cant cook?


Ramen

Sasuke watched as Naruto once again entered the Ramen Shop where he ordered ramen like he did everyday. Stupid dobe. What was with him and Ramen?

But he had to admit Naruto was cute. Even when he went nuts over ramen. In fact, he looked even more adorable when he was covered in Ramen. Something about it was just.. Kawaii. Naruto probably loved ramen more than anything. And he probably hated Sasuke more than anything.

So Sasuke knew he'd never have a place in Naruto's heart. And even if he did, the dobe would always love Ramen more.

Away from that subject, maybe Sasuke would get some ramen today. He was low on cash and ramen was pretty cheap. Not to mention that if he got ramen he could be around Naruto and see him at his cutest.

He took out what cash he had and froze. Not only was he short on cash.. He was totally broke. He needed a job. This mission thing didn't pay well enough. He walked past the ramen shop to go home without dinner and heard Naruto gulping down the ramen. Where did he get the money for all that food?...

An idea hit Sasuke. Couldn't have hit him harder if it had been a bolder. He looked at the ramen shop. Ugh...

– – – – – – – – – – – —

The next day, Naruto was going to get something to eat for lunch at the ramen shop. He just had the urge to eat ramen for lunch.

"No! Not like that! Don't turn it up that high! Now look! You burned another batch! You're hopeless!" Naruto heard the owner yelling at someone.

'_Another newbie who cant cook, taking the beating from the boss.'_ he sighed and smiled. He never had that problem while helping out. He got free meals here whenever he helped out. Maybe he'd help today. It seemed they'd need it.

"Sorry." the cooker apologized. Naruto froze. Had he heard right? That sounded like... he turned around. Just in view, cooking in the back, was pretty boy Sasuke. Naruto blinked as he stared at him. He looked kinda cute from here. He seemed to be having trouble.

"Yo boss." Naruto called quickly. The man came over. Naruto whispered a few things to him and he smiled before nodding.

Sasuke couldn't seem to get the hang of this. It looked so easy but.. He had to be doing something wrong. Every batch was either burnt or cold. Sometimes they had no flavor and other times they had too much. Even he couldn't eat his own food.

"You're doing it wrong. Look. Like this." Sasuke, who had been trying to stir the damn soup, suddenly felt a hand hold on his and help him stir and another hand went on his other hand and held the pot steady. They were almost hugging him from behind. He would have complained except that his ramen wasn't burning or anything anymore. The hand holding the spoon to stir raised up and his hand was forced to let it go.

"And not too much flavor. About this much.." Then he was forced to pick up the flavoring and put it in the pot then start to stir again. But only for a second before pouring it into a bowl.

Sasuke grinned. It wasn't burnt and it smelled good too. He sniffed it. He seemed really happy that it didn't burn.

"See? Not hard." the voice was calm, had been since it started helping but this was the first time Sasuke had really heard it. His eyes went slightly wide and he turned around to see Naruto smiling at him. Naruto noted that Sasuke should smile more often, rather than scowl or seem surprised. He'd look better if he did. Be more of a pretty boy, but still look better.

"N-naruto?" Sasuke blushed. Naruto had been almost hugging him just to help him? The guy Naruto seemed to hate above all else? Sasuke looked around for something to scowl at.

"Don't worry. With me as your teacher, you'll make perfect ramen." Naruto pointed at himself. Boss turned around and laughed.

"That's right. Kid makes great ramen."he gave Naruto a thumbs up and then returned to helping costumers.

"You... teach me?.. to make ramen?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Ya. You're not that bad.. You just make silly little mistakes." Naruto beamed. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "I knew it." naruto said under his breath Sasuke blinked and looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing." as Naruto picked up the bowl of new ramen and went to sit at the bar to eat it Sasuke heard him mutter to himself. "Smiling really does make him look great. I knew it." Sasuke stared at Naruto's back and his face fell into a smile that was like 'idiot' but in a good way.


End file.
